On the Right Side
by ScottishGeek26
Summary: Christiana was living a semi-normal life as a mutant but what happens when a certain Director asks her to join the Avengers Initiative? OC/Thor Read to find out more!
1. 2002

Christmas Morning 2002

"Dad wake up!" I shouted, getting more and more impatient by the minute,. "If you don't get up soon I'll get a bucket of cold water!" I thought, shouting into his head now. It had been a few years since I had realised I had the same ability as my dad, Charles Xavier. We were mutants. He told me that we were telepaths; we could read and control minds.

"Alright, alright," he said sleepily, "But we're going a run round the gardens before we open our presents!" I had to give in for a little while. Running round the mansion was one of my favourite things to do in the world. I spent most of my days in the mansion, my dad home-schooled me as he was a professor from Cambridge University. Because I was only 7 my dad didn't tell me all the things that happened after he became a professor and married my mother 8 years ago, he said he would tell me when I was older, but I occasionally tried to look in his head to see what happened, but he would feel me trying to look, and I would get caught.

"Fine, I'll go get changed and meet you outside!" I shouted quickly as I was running back to my room across the hall. I got changed as fast as I could and went outside to wait. It was a beautiful morning today, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, today was going to be a great day.

He eventually came out, still looking pretty tired. As we ran we talked about how he was opening a school for mutants to teach them how to use their abilities for good and not bad. We ran for two hours before we went inside and got ready for our guests.

A couple of hours later the doorbell went and I hurried down the stairs to see who it was. Alex Summers was standing in the hall talking to my dad. As I stood at the bottom of the stairs, he finally noticed me and held his arms out. "Hey kiddo!" he said as I ran into his arms for a hug. He was like an uncle to me and had been for years. "Hiya Alex!" I said hugging him even more.

As soon as everyone was there we had a total of 6 people over just like we had every Christmas for as long as I could remember. We had Alex, Sean Cassidy, Hank McCoy, Moria MacTaggert, my dad and I. We opened all our presents and had lunch. I didn't know at that point that the people that I was having lunch with right now would someday save loads of lives.


	2. Family Ties

11 Years later

'On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe Or where ever to get away from me Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you'

My alarm sung, trying to get me up after my party for becoming the youngest professor to come out of Cambridge in years. I started classes at my dad's school today, being taught about my abilities by his many friends. There was only one problem, I had a hangover and my dad didn't know that I had had that much. Or he did know and I was in major trouble...

After I was showered and dressed, I went down stairs to get breakfast with the other students. There were easily 50 people in my dining room having breakfast and socializing. This was going to be weird. As I made my usual breakfast- boiled eggs and toast- someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I knew straight away my dad was standing behind me looking very angry.

"Hi dad!" I said, sounding much more scared than I was supposed to. "A little hung over are we Christiana?" he asked angrily. Crap, he knew alright. "'Course not, you know I only had a couple!"I replied, now feeling slightly embarrassed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. "That's not what I saw Christiana" He shouted in my head. I whimpered as my pounding headache got worse as I was scolded through my head and not my face. "Look dad I'm really sorry, everyone kept buying me drinks!" I thought saying that would get me a lifeline... but no. "You are grounded for a month!" he shouted, startling most of the people watching us. "Fine but I deserved to get drunk! Three years at Cambridge was too little for you! I'm a professor now too you know!" I screamed back, grabbing my breakfast and slamming the door as I walked out. I felt guilty for shouting the minute I got back to my room.

I finished by breakfast and ran downstairs as fast as I could and accidentally ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I said, looking to see who I hit. "S'okay, hey you're Christiana, right? I'm –"He was about to say who he was but I already know "Scott Summers, you're Alex's nephew." I finished. His ability was basically, he could shoot lasers from his eyes but wore glasses to protect everyone. "Yea, you take after your dad then?" he asked, obviously knowing that I was an Xavier. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. "Well you do look like him, and everyone saw you two this morning" he replied, blushing slightly at the fact that I knew he was watching us earlier. I handed over his books, apologised again and ran off to find my dad.

I knocked on the door to his office and I heard him mumble to come in. I opened the door to find him standing by the side of his desk, knowing it was me that knocked on the door. I closed the door and ran over and hugged him, to let him know I was sorry. We didn't have anyone else, so we hated fighting and if we had fought it didn't last very long. "I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean to shout back, I just wanted a little freedom for once, and I heard that you got drunk after your graduation." I said looking up at him with a slight smirk. "Yea but I knew how to control my abilities better."He replied with a smirk of his own now. We stood there for another couple of minutes savouring every minute, as we were both going to be busy apart from weekends now that I was back. "Aren't you supposed to be going to Alex's class right now?" He asked, giving the hint that he needed to go too. I hugged him one last time and ran to class.

My first class was a practical lesson about self-control. It was outside in the gardens, as if they were trying to give a calming atmosphere. I was in my own world watching other people try their abilities until I was snapped right out of it by someone shouting in my ear. "Christiana!" Alex shouted about three times before I actually heard him properly. "What?" I said, now confused about why I was being shouted at. "It's your turn." He said, looking as if he was fed up of waiting on me. I got up and followed him to the middle of the group. "Ok now that we're not daydreaming Chrissie, as you have a mental ability rather than a physical one, read everyone's minds." He said, talking now as a teacher and not an old family friend. "I can have a physical ability. I can move objects!" I said feeling a little stupid that he basically thought I was pretty useless. "Fine, let's see then." He replied while pointing at the half tree sitting at the wall. I walked over to the other side of everyone and began to focus. The tree part lifted and I heard someone gasp. As I got closer to where I was going to move it, I suddenly felt very weak and fainted. I could hear everyone running over and them shouting to see if I could hear them, but I couldn't move. Then everything went black.


End file.
